Born in Blood
by BlueDragibus
Summary: Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de Mystic Falls depuis l'arrivé des Salvatore jusqu'au départ des Originels et pourtant... Si cette histoire était modifiée à cause d'un nouveau personnage ? Découvrir une vérité enfouie depuis plus de mille ans à un prix. Confrontée à ces créatures fascinantes mais dangereuses, Valentina ne devra pas se perdre sur le chemin de ces origines.
1. Chapter 1: Une rentrée ordinaire

**Approchez ! N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne mords pas...**

Alors voilà je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma toute première histoire, **Born in Blood.**

J'étais très heureuse de me lancer dans la publication d'une histoire, pendant longtemps je n'ai pas eu la motivation nécessaire pour le faire.

Pour vous situer dans l'histoire, c'est à partir de la saison 3, épisode n°6.

Mon but n'était pas de changer complètement l'histoire ou de modifier les traits des personnages ni de plagier la série. Je veux juste vous présenter un nouveau personnage qui _s'incruste_ dans la série et par conséquence, modifier au fur et à mesure la suite des événements.

En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire va vous divertir suffisamment pour suivre l'histoire de Valentina !

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau personnage, si pour vous elle peut importer quelque chose d'intéressant !

_Et ne pas oublier, les personnages de la série The vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas mais à L.J Smith et CW._

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 ****: Une rentrée ordinaire...**

_« -Bonjour à tous ceux qui se réveille et nous rejoigne sur Rock Voice America ! Il est 7h du matin, bon réveil à tous ! Et tout de suite avec Adam la météo du mercredi 15 septembre 2013 ! _

_- Avec la rentrée des classes ! Vous êtes chanceux, le soleil sera présent toute la journée avec quelques nuages le matin et la température ne dépassera pas les 23°C cet après-midi et il fait déjà 15°C ce matin ! Profitez en car demain ça sera une autre histoire ! Bonne journée !_

_-Merci Adam ! Et pour avoir la patate nous allons écouter I Love Rock and Roll de Joan Jett ! »_

_« I saw him dancin'there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about 17_

_The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song..."_

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Il est temps de se lever, regarde ce beau soleil ! » TCHAK !

-AAAH ! Pitié ferme ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Laisse-moi 5mn le temps de me réveiller...

_« I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come on take some time dance with me..."_

-Toujours aussi aimable dès le matin... Bon dépêche-toi ne fais pas encore attendre Claire !

-Oui oui c'est ça... grommelais-je sous ma couette

Clac !

C'est le même cirque chaque année pensais-je en me levant de mon lit, j'ai plus 10 ans. A chaque rentrée c'est la même chose, elle serait capable de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée ! Franchement elle... STOP !

Il ne faut pas que je me prenne la tête dès le matin sinon je vais être énervée toute la journée, ce sera ma bonne résolution de la rentrée, ne pas s'énerver pour rien.

Je respire un bon coup et me dirige dans ma cabine de douche tout en espérant que l'eau chaude pourra faire revenir ma bonne humeur.

En démêlant mes cheveux mouillés, je m'examinais dans la glace en espérant que pour une fois mes petits boutons auraient disparus.

Je me suis toujours sentie complexé vis-à-vis des autres filles de mon âge quand je vois leur belle peau sans aucun défaut, moi je dois mettre du fond de teint pour les camoufler.

La seule chose que j'apprécie chez moi ce sont mes cheveux, de long cheveux bouclé brun qui grâce au soleil ont de multiples reflet rouge et doré et cela grâce aux différentes teintures que je me suis faîte plus jeune.

" _Il est 7h30 c'est l'heure des infos !..."_

Il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais être encore en retard m'exclamais-je tout en choisissant ma tenue, je décidais de mettre un leggins noir et une chemise à carreaux bleu qui avait appartenu à mon père dans sa jeunesse.

Une fois avoir descendu les escaliers, dans la cuisine je croisais mon père qui partait au boulot, il était policier dans notre petite ville de Mystic Falls sous la direction du Sheriff Forbes. Mon père l'appréciait beaucoup, il parlait d'elle comme quelqu'un de droit et d'intègre.

Je l'ai croisé lors de fête organisé par la ville ou pendant diverses interventions de la police au lycée pour prévenir des méfaits de la drogue et l'abus d'alcool, bref rien de bien amusant.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Fais-moi un petit bisou avant de partir au travail ! s'exclama mon père un grand sourire au lèvre tel un gamin, le pire c'est qu'il sait que je déteste ça, à croire que dans cette famille tout le monde me prends pour une gamine, je vais avoir bientôt 17 ans dans une semaine, il faudrait pas qu'il oublie.

Mais avec mon père c'est différent, c'est un petit jeu entre nous, on s'embête, on se taquine, rien de bien méchant parfois on s'engueule pour une broutille mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec lui dès le matin, j'accède de mauvaise grâce à sa demande en lui faisant un léger bisou sur sa joue piquante, en effet il avait décidé de se laisser pousser une barbe de 3 jours, _« parce que tu sais ça fais plus jeune et viril ! Les femmes aiment les hommes jeune et viril ! » _Me répond-t-il à chaque fois que je fais une remarque sur sa nouvelle lubie, j'ai toujours envie de lui dire qu'il est toujours marié à maman mais je préfère m'abstenir de tout commentaires.

- Oh ! Et bonne rentrée ! On se voit ce soir ! Bonne journée à tout le monde cria-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

- Ton père est déjà parti ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié qu'on a rendez-vous ce soir au lycée me demanda ma mère tout en s'appliquant du rouge à lèvre avec son petit miroir de poche avant de le glisser dans son sac, pour répondre à sa question, on entendit au loin la voiture de fonction de mon père crisser sur les graviers avant de s'éloigner de la maison.

- Bon j'y vais on se voit ce soir, passe une bonne rentrée ajouta ma mère tout en s'approchant pour me faire aussi un bisou mais cette fois j'esquivais car n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue, je l'ai déjà eu une fois et pendant une bonne partie de la journée, mais le pire, c'était la rentrée de mon année en seconde.

Je frissonnais de dégoût rien qu'en me rappelant ce souvenir. C'était la pire rentrée que j'avais eu, je connaissais personne et pour cause, je débarquais d'un autre pays, la petite française avec son accent bizarre qui atterris dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls avec du rouge à lèvre sur la joue ! Mes nouveaux camarades m'avaient charrié pendant plusieurs jours avant de se lasser car je ne réagissais plus à leurs gamineries.

Juste après le départ ma mère j'entendis un coup de klaxon, ça devait être Claire, elle était toujours ponctuelle, arrivée à 7h45 précise mais malheureusement pour elle c'était moi qui étais souvent en retard, pas de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Je me dépêchais de récupérer mon sac et mes chaussures, je l'ai mettrais sur la route et couru en chaussette jusqu'à la voiture.

Je détestais faire attendre les gens mais malheureusement je n'arriverais jamais à l'heure un jour à croire que c'était ma malédiction.

Claire m'attendait dehors devant sa voiture un grand sourire au lèvre avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, on pouvait voir la marque de son maillot de bain autour de son cou, ses cheveux autrefois châtain clair était devenu presque blond à cause de ses vacances passé sous le soleil sur la petite île de Cuba. Elle était rayonnante.

Après notre longue étreinte et avoir partagé notre joie de nous retrouver, nous nous mîmes en route pour le lycée toute fenêtre ouverte et la musique en fond pendant qu'elle me racontait en détail ses longues heures passées sur la plage avec ses parents, son frère ainsi que sa future belle-sœur, Chloé, je l'avais rencontré à mainte reprise, un jolie de brin de fille qui avait l'air fragile en apparence mais dirige d'une main de maître toute une équipe de chirurgien à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.

C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie chez Claire, elle parle beaucoup parfois trop, quand vous n'êtes pas spécialement d'humeur pour parler, Claire se charge de faire la conversation pour deux, il me suffit juste de rire ou d'acquiescer à certain moment par léger mouvement de tête et la regarder pendant qu'elle parle.

C'est ça que j'aime chez elle, on dirait que rien ne l'atteint, toujours de bonne humeur, tout le monde l'apprécie et elle n'hésite pas à aider son prochain, à croire que c'est une sainte.

C'est ce qu'elle a fait pour moi quand je suis arrivée à Mystic Falls, c'était la première qui m'a adressée la parole, elle m'a intégré à son groupe d'amis. Nous sommes devenue rapidement des amies proche voir inséparable.

Rapidement j'ai pu voir ses deux facettes de sa personnalité, il y avait d'un côté la Claire bienveillante, ouverte et souriante et de l'autre la Claire plus amer, qui a du mal à pardonner à ceux qui l'ont trahis ou blessé d'après elle.

Quand quelque chose ne lui plaît elle n'hésite pas à vous balancer vos 4 vérités en pleine face !

Une fois on a eu une terrible dispute pour un quelque chose de stupide, ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir là m'a terriblement blessé et aujourd'hui j'ai encore du mal à oublier.

Elle le sait mais ont essayent de passer à autre chose. Et depuis ce jour j'ai du mal à me confier à elle.

- Hey Val ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

- Oui oui désolé je pensais à un truc débile, je m'étais pas rendu compte mais je regardais vers la fenêtre tout en évitant de la regarde, mon poing était crispé sur ma cuisse, cette histoire m'énerve toujours bien plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre mais je refuse d'avoir cette discussion maintenant.

Je suis contente de l'a revoir, je n'ai pas envie de ressasser de vielles rancœurs pour gâcher notre amitié, je tiens trop à elle pour ça.

- Non vas-y dit moi ce qu'il se passe tu n'as pas l'air bien, c'est ton retour aux États-Unis qui te rend triste ? me demanda Claire

J'avais oublié que j'étais rentrée il y a peine trois jours de France où j'avais revu ma sœur et son fiancé ainsi que mon frère.

- Non non ce n'est pas ça, t'inquiète je te raconterais mes vacances tout à l'heure, au faîte tes parents viennent aussi à la réunion ce soir ? Ajoutais-je mine de rien afin d'éviter qu'elle me questionne trop sur mon humeur. Elle a toujours était perspicace. Trop pour mon bien.

Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de lire mes pensées, elle porte encore ses lunettes de soleil alors je ne vois pas ses yeux, c'est encore plus stressant, après un dernier examen complet de ma personne, elle reporte son attention sur la route, elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre d'un ton las

- J'avais oublié ça, toutes ces histoires de mort à cause d'animaux sauvages, c'est vraiment horrible, en espérant que jamais je n'ai à mourir de cette manière

- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de notre mort dès nos retrouvailles, ça serai bien en plus si tu veux mourir croqué par un loup ou un ours il faudrait faire du camping ou se perdre en pleine forêt.

- ça peut ne pas être un ours ou un loup, il n'y en a pas dans la forêt, qu'est ce qu'il fera là ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

- Ba tu crois que c'est quoi alors ? Un raton laveur atteint par la rage ou mieux des écureuils carnivores ou enco... Je suis vite coupé par le rire de Claire, elle a les larmes aux yeux

- Ah ah ah ! Tu as toujours des hypothèses complètement dingues, tu sais quand tu m'as parlé d'écureuil j'ai imaginé l'écureuil de l'âge de glace en mode cannibale et tout ! Genre il essaye de tuer les gens avec des glands !

Son rire est tellement communicatif que nous riions comme des possédés.

Nous étions arrivé depuis quelques minutes devant le lycée, les gens nous regardaient bizarrement dans la voiture, c'est vrai que voir deux nanas rire sur des écureuils tueurs ça n'a rien de conventionnel surtout que les fenêtres étaient resté ouverte.

Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle on s'entend si bien, nous pouvions rigoler sur tout et n'importe quoi, et cela désespère nos amis.

Après un dernier rire, nous respirons un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée principale du lycée.

Un lycée plus tôt moderne avec tout les équipements de l'école entre la piscine, la salle de musculation, le gymnase sans parler du grand terrain de sport situé derrière l'école, rien a voir avec les lycées français, c'est ce que j'aime aux États-Unis, tout est plus grand, plus moderne.

La première fois que je suis rentré j'ai tout de suite adoré, j'avais l'impression d'être comme ces filles dans les séries américaines, il manquait plus que de sortir avec un garçon de l'équipe de basket pour compléter le décor.

Je ressens toujours ce sentiment lors de la rentrée mais surtout les derniers jours qui nous sépare du jour fatidique, un mélange d'excitation, revoir les profs, le lycée mais surtout mes amis, mais aussi une très grande fatigue mélangé à un grand découragement car c'est notre dernière année donc cela signifie examen, remise des diplômes et pour finir trouver sa voie pour l'année prochaine, ce qui n'ai pas mon cas, voir de moins en moins ses amis...Super j'ai réussis à me plomber le moral toute seule

- Val, Claire ! Appela une petite voix du nom d'Amélie, je l'a reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Amélie est une petite asiatique, je dirais même que c'est la seule du lycée ou bien ils sont au nombre de trois, bref une minorité en somme.

Elle porte toujours des tenues extravagantes mais c'est comme ça soit on aime soit on déteste. Aujourd'hui elle a opté pour une robe Lolita rose, des nœuds rose et des bonbons imprimés sur le bas de la robe souligné par de la dentelle blanche, ma préférée.

- Amélie ! Je me jetais littéralement dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin, son rire résonnait dans mes oreilles, alors ces vacances ? Tes parents ont apprécié Nicolas ? Et lui ça été ? Vous avez fais quoi ? Vous dormiez ensemble ? ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire et une œillade qui ne laisse passer aucun doute, alors ? Je l'a voyais rougir légèrement, c'est très difficile de faire rougir une chinoise !

- Val laisse-la un peu respirer intervint Claire, elle avait l'air désespéré par mon comportement, elle a l'habitude.

- Mais je veux juste me tenir informé, tu sais combien de temps on du attendre avant qu'ils soient enfin ensemble, j'ai du faire preuve de stratégie, de plan et..

- C'est bon on a comprit ! Tu es un véritable cupidon ! La déesse de l'amouuuuuuur !

Amélie nous regardait nous chamailler comme des gamins avant de rigoler et d'intervenir dans nos enfantillages

- Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes resté les même les filles, je vous raconterai tout à midi, on sera plus tranquille !

Après un dernier sourire complice nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase, là où chaque année le directeur, Mr Cholmondeley, je n'ai jamais réussi à dire son nom tout en gardant un semblent de sérieux surtout avec ça grosse moustache brune en forme de brosse, coupé au millimètre près, aucun poil ne dépasse ! Ça m'a toujours impressionnée.

Il porte tout le temps des petits nœuds papillons, je n'ai jamais osé lui demander si il était d'origine britannique, si je me trompe il pourrait très bien me mettre des heures de colle avec pour motif insulte envers le directeur ou manque de respect, c'est bien son style de faire ça.

Il répéta le même discours barbant concernant le règlement, le travail « _régulier que chaque élève doit normalement fournir »_, le respect vis-à-vis des professeurs c'est-à-dire ne pas arriver en retard.

Je me suis sentie visée à ce moment là, d'ailleurs il m'a regardé longuement.

Claire se croyant discrète me donnait des coups de coudes dans les côtes, son regard me disait _« oui oui il parle pour toi là ! »_, sans blague je l'avais pas deviné mais je suis comme même pas la seule à arriver en retard, et comme pour répondre à ma question muette, le directeur intervint,

- Oui Mademoiselle Morel, je pense spécialement à vous pour les retards, n'essayait pas de battre votre propre record personnel de l'année précédente, il y aura des représailles immédiates, et tout ça avec son petit sourire hypocrite habituel,

_« Je vais te le faire bouffer ton stupide nœud papillon ! Étouffe-toi avec ça m'arrangerais bien si ça peut faire disparaître ton petit sourire débile »_ mais au lieu de me rebeller, je ruminais en silence la honte qu'avait provoqué cette remarque, ainsi que les rires de mes camarades suite à l'intervention de notre _cher_ directeur.

Je suis retournée dans mon mal être c'est-à-dire sur le fait que jamais j'aurai une rentrée normale.

Une fois le discours finis (_Alléluia !_) nous rejoignîmes notre professeur principal, j'ai nommé Monsieur Saltzman, un prof sympa et plutôt séduisant si on oublie son côté pointilleux concernant les cours et les examens mais il a un sourire tellement craquant qu'on lui pardonne facilement ces remarques acerbes sur notre _« manque de connaissance, à croire que vos trois derniers neurones se battent pour apprendre, malheureusement ce n'es pas suffisant »_ ,c'est aussi pour ça que la plus part des filles se trouvent au premier rang, moi y compris.

Après s'être installé en classe, il a commencé à nous poser des questions sur nos vacances ou nos projets et métiers envisagés pour l'année prochaine.

Mon voisin de gauche Matt Donovan allait répondre quand la porte de la classe s'est ouverte sur le directeur accompagné d'une fille blonde, plutôt belle, mais quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait cette image de poupée blonde niaise, j'hésitais entre le regard froid qui disait clairement _« ne me cherchez pas, vous allez le regretter »_ ou la façon dont elle souriais, un peu flippant limite sadique, et tout d'un coup comme si j'avais fait cette remarque à voix haute, elle me fis un petit sourire timide, tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et nous regarda un par un par avec un petit regard gêné, j'avais jamais vu une fille changé en deux secondes, c'est comme si elle essayait de nous séduire et le pire ça marchait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes amies pour voir si eux aussi avaient remarqué son petit manège, erreur, Claire et le reste de mes camarades répondaient à son petit sourire. Le directeur satisfait de ses échanges de sourire, débile voir gênant, pris la parole,

- J'ai omis de vous présenter, Miss Mikaelson intégrera votre classe pour sa dernière année, j'espère que vous serez avenant à son égare et l'aideriez au mieux pour s'intégrer, je vous remercie, puis il s'adressa à la nouvelle, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions à vos camarades et surtout si vous rencontrez des problèmes venez me voir dans mon bureau, puis se retourna vers l'ensemble de la classe, bien bonne journée à tous ! Et il repartit aussi tôt.

Même moi je n'ai pas eu le droit un accueil aussi personnel de la part du directeur, à croire qu'il préfère les blondes au brune.

Suite l'intervention du directeur, Mr Saltzman pris le relais, bien Mademoiselle Mikaelson, présentez-vous à vos camarades.

Elle s'avança vers nous, s'arrêta à côté du bureau du prof tout en travaillant son petit sourire aguicheur auprès des élèves, surtout des garçons, ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux, elle lissa avec sa main des plis imaginaire sur sa robe blanche, passa la langue sur ses lèvres, si j'étais un mec je pense que je trouverais ça hyper excitant, malheureusement pour elle il n'y a pas que des mecs dans la classe, elle risque de se faire des ennemies et pris la parole pour la première fois :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rebekah Mikaelson, et à ce moment là j'ai faillis lui répondre bonjour Rebekah avec un ton niais comme lors de réunion d'alcoolique anonyme, pas que je sois alcoolique parce que de un, je ne serai plus anonyme et de deux je ne bois pas, enfin modérément et en soirée enfin bref après mon petit laïus interne j'essayais de ne plus me laisser me déconcentrer et écouta avec un minimum d'intérêt son monologue,

Je viens d'emménager avec mes frères à Mystic Falls, avant je voyageais beaucoup, nous nous sommes installés dans votre ville pour son histoire mais surtout pour sa diversité, je dirais...elle se pinça les lèvres avant de terminer sa phrase et de chercher ses mots, regarda longuement un point derrière moi avant de reprendre a parole

- Ah oui ! Pour sa diversité raciale termina-t-elle avec un petit rire comme si elle avait fait une blague dont elle seule comprenait le sens. Ce qui était le cas. Plutôt bizarre la fille.

Je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'elle regardait derrière moi, la fille du sheriff Forbes, Caroline, Elena Gilbert et Bonnie Bennett, vu le regard qu'elles lançaient à la nouvelle, je ne pense pas qu'elles deviennent les meilleures amies du monde.

Il y a eu léger silence à la fin de sa déclaration, on se regardait pour comprendre le dernier sens de sa phrase, à croire que parmi nous il y avait quelqu'un de spéciale avec une origine bizarre même Mr Saltzman qui d'ordinaire était plutôt calme avait quelques pâlit au fur et à mesure du discours, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des aller retour entre Rebekah et la bande d'Elena comme si il attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Au moment où Rebekah s'installa près de Caroline, celle-ci a eu un léger mouvement de recul, Rebekah, fière de son petit effet esquissa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Mr Saltzman.

J'espérais ne jamais me trouver seule face à _elle_.

Celui-ci avait repris des couleurs et s'adressa à notre nouvelle camarade

- Bien, merci Rebekah et bienvenue à Mystic Falls, si tu as des questions sur les cours ou le lycée en général, les délégués peuvent t'aider. Il y a Thomas et Claire qui occupent cette fonction, et dans une parfaite synchronisation les deux concernés se levèrent de leur chaise et se tournèrent vers Rebekah pour se faire connaître.

Ce fut le coup de grâce ! J'avais complètement oublié que Claire était délégué et vu son grand sourire Colgate, je peux difficilement me tromper en affirmant qu'elle était plus que ravie de pouvoir l'aider. Je crois que j'aurais l'occasion de croiser la nouvelle plus que je ne l'aurais souhaitée.

- Merci beaucoup professeur Saltzman. Je crois aussi que je vais me plaire ici murmura Rebekah.

**à suivre...**

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous intrigue suffisamment pour suivre cette nouvelle aventure !


	2. Chapter 2: Enfin presque

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

Voilà je vous présente la suite du premier chapitre ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

J'ai oublié de préciser que je compte publier toute les deux semaines (enfin je vais essayer, j'aurais dû le faire samedi mais j'ai complètement oublié...Sorry)

Dans ce chapitre il va y avoir un peu d'action (un tout petit peu) ! Pour l'instant je suis les épisodes de la série mais dans le prochain ça change !

Et aussi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et autre petites fautes que je n'ai pas corrigé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essaye de faire des efforts en français mais bon... C'est pas encore gagné à 100%

Ah oui ! Autre chose des fois à certains mots ou phrases je mets une petite étoile * c'est pour une explication ou avis que je donne en fin de page donc voilà !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 ****: ... enfin presque**

Après la remise de notre nouveau planning et une dernière mise au point avec Mr Saltzman répondant aux questions (souvent) stupides des élèves n'ayant rien écouté, nous étions libres pour le reste de la journée afin de s'inscrire aux différentes activitées proposées au lycée et surtout se retrouver entre amis pour parler de nos vacances.

Malheureusement au lieu de retrouver nos amis répartis dans d'autres classes pour manger ensemble, Claire a eu _la brillante_ idée de vouloir inviter Rebekah à notre table pour faire connaissance car_ « c'est mon devoir de délégué de s'assurer que chaque élève trouve sa place au sein de l'école ! ». _C'est vraiment exaspérant quand elle prend son rôle au sérieux, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre _subtilement_ que la nouvelle ne m'inspirait pas confiance en utilisant entre autre les termes de _« bizarre » « flippante »_ ou _« poupée Barbie »_, Claire m'a sèchement rétorqué

- Coupe-moi si je me trompe, Va-len-ti-na (elle a bien insisté sur mon nom au cas où je ne saurais plus comment je m'appelle) mais tu étais bien contente quand je t'ai parlé à la rentrée il y a deux ans, non ?

- Oui, mais... Mais elle me coupa à nouveau, ce n'était pas une réponse qu'elle attendait

- Et faire en sorte que tu t'intègres rapidement, n'est-ce-pas ?

Voyant qu'elle commençait à m'exaspérer avec son petit rôle de gentille délégué, elle ajouta d'un ton plus enjoué, allez laisse-lui une chance ! D'habitude c'est toi qui n'aime pas juger sur l'apparence, ça se trouve c'est une fille super sympa !

- Ok ok concédais-je attendons de voir comment elle est...

Sur ces mots Claire bondis sur ces pieds et partis directement la chercher au pas de course (toujours à fond dans son rôle).

En général Amélie et moi avions les même aprioris concernant une personne, je me suis tournée vers elle pour lui demander son avis

- Je pense d'un côté que Claire a raison, voyant que j'allais rétorquer, mon amie ajouta rapidement, mais c'est vrai que sa présentation n'était pas très compréhensible mais tu ne peux pas baser ton jugement là-dessus.

J'acquiesçais finalement, attendons de voir par la suite.

Entre temps nous avions été rejoins par Ethan, mon meilleur ami et partenaire dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. Daniel son meilleur ami ainsi que Abigail, une fille un peu naïve mais tellement adorable.

Dès l'instant où j'ai rencontré cette fille, je l'ai tout de suite adoré même si au début j'ai eu une mauvaise opinion d'elle:

_Flashback _

_« Mon deuxième jour de la rentrée et je suis déjà en retard, je ne sais même pas où est la salle ! J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer _

_Hey toi ! m'interpella une voix féminine _

_Je levais les yeux et vis cette fille avancer vers moi en sautillant, sa queue de cheval suivait le même mouvement. Elle portait un uniforme de cheerleader bordeaux et de petites tennis blanche._

_- Euh oui ? _

_- Tu es la nouvelle ? La petite française venue de France ? me demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre, _

_...en effet, je crois que je suis tombée sur le stéréotype de la cheerleader cruche sauf qu'elle était rousse au lui d'être blonde._

_- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer ! Ta nouvelle vie à Mystic Falls te plait ? Le lycée aussi ? Oh ! Est-ce que tu veux rejoindre notre équipe de cheerleader ? Il nous manque deux personnes, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais toute seule dans le couloir ? _

_Tout ça en trois secondes montre en main._

_- Et bien pour répondre à ta première question, oui ça va, c'est une jolie petite ville, les gens y sont très accueillants. Pour ta proposition de devenir cheerleader je vais devoir refuser, je ne sais même pas faire la roue et pour finir je suis perdue, je ne trouve pas ma classe ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire gêné et mes yeux larmoyants_

_- Pas de problème ! elle réfléchit quelques secondes, je crois que tu es dans la classe de Caroline Forbes, je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui demander dans qu'elle salle elle se trouve et je t'accompagnerais, d'accord ? _

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, cette fille est un ange ! Alléluia !_

_Je l'as remerciais le plus sincèrement possible_

_- Si je ne t'avais pas croisé, je serais encore entrain de faire des allers et retours dans les couloirs. _

_Arrivé devant la classe, elle me donna son numéro_

_- Je fais une petite soirée chez moi pour fêter la rentrée, viens, tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer des gens _

_Je lui fis un sourire en guise de remerciement, satisfaite elle repartie dans l'autre sens, mais au moment où j'allais entrer en classe, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom._

_Fin du flashback_

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Val ? Pourquoi tu as l'air contrarié ? me demanda Ethan

Je lui expliquais en bref la situation, l'attitude et mes doutes concernant la nouvelle

- Des histoires de fille hein ?... Jalouse ? hé hé hé

Je ne suis pas jalouse, ça j'en suis sûre.

Il reprit avec un ton plus léger, allez laisse tomber, au faite tu vas te réinscrire pour l'athlétisme, Mr Powell a hâte de te revoir !

Mr Powell était notre entraineur d'athlétisme, j'étais devenue son espoir pour remporter la prochaine compétition régionale féminine en fin d'année, nous opposant à toutes les équipes d'athlétisme de Virginie. Nous manquions cruellement de filles pour être sûre d'être qualifié. Il nous mettait à peine la pression.

- Oui oui t'inquiète pas je te rejoins au stade dans une heure.

Ethan et Daniel repartir après nous avoir raconté leur vacance passé ensemble en Californie chez la tante de Daniel. Abigail nous abandonna aussi, elle devait aider Caroline à auditionner des filles voulant rejoindre leur équipe de cheerleader.

J'ai eu l'occasion de questionner Amélie sur ces vacances passé avec Nicolas et ses parents.

Ils restent dans la tradition, c'est-à-dire que les couples chinois* doivent être discret en publique, ne pas montrer leur attachement devant tout le monde, être discret etc... Même se tenir la main c'est à la limite de la légalité, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour le supporter. Cependant ses parents leur ont laissé plus de liberté pendant les vacances et ils en ont profité...

Claire revint, seule et contrariée.

Où était passé Rebekah ? Vu la tête que faisait Claire, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Nous attendîmes qu'elles s'installent avant de pouvoir la questionner, avant même d'ouvrir ma bouche Claire me devança

- Tu avais raison Val, je voulais me montrer sympa avec la nouvelle, je lui ai proposé de lui faire visiter le lycée, de manger ensemble, elle a refusé tout net en m'expliquant qu'elle voulait aller s'inscrire dans l'équipe des cheerleader, donc elle n'avait pas le temps.

Dans ces moments là quand Claire est énervée, il vaut mieux la laisser verser tout son venin avant de lui parler sinon on devient sa cible

- Je lui demande son numéro pour se retrouver ce soir pour boire un café en fin de journée et elle a refusé avant même que je termine ma phrase et elle est partie, elle m'a planté là au milieu du couloir comme ça, je suis vraiment trop dégoûté termina-t-elle d'un ton rageur son pied frappait frénétiquement le sol, j'ai même cru que de la fumée allait sortir pas ses oreilles tellement elle était rouge de colère.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes le temps qu'elle se calme, je lançais des œillades à Amélie qui voulait dire entre autre _« je te l'avais bien dit, cette fille est pas nette (en parlant de Rebekah) »_ et elle me répondait par le même système _« parle vas-y, fais diversion je te couvre ! » _après cette discussion silencieuse, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut

Tu penses que les écureuils voudront la tuer à coup de gland si on l'attache à un arbre ?

Je retrouvais Ethan en compagnie de Mr Powell devant les gradins du terrain de Football.

Il portait son eternel pantalon de jogging gris et son marcel blanc qui tranchait avec sa couleur de peau cacao, laissant parfaitement visible ses biceps musclé et tatoués de symboles tribaux. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il était devenu prof de sport, il aurait pu faire une carrière de mannequin.

Mais temps mieux pour moi si je peux le voir tous les jours.

Au début beaucoup de filles s'étaient inscrites dans son cours mais très vite la rumeur a circulé comme quoi il était gay alors il ne reste plus que quelques filles (trois, moi y comprise) dans l'équipe et les garçons restent majoritaire.

- Ah ma petite prodigue ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? J'espère que tu es en forme et motivée car nous avons une compétition à gagner cette année s'exclama-t-il, en tout cas si je n'étais pas encore motivée lui l'étais pour nous deux.

- Oui Monsieur ! m'exclamais-je, je lui souris et mimais le salut militaire

- Bien temps mieux, je vois que tu es en tenue, vas rejoindre le reste de l'équipe et faîtes une dizaine de tours de terrain ! Puis on ira en salle de musculation pour faire perdre toutes vos graisses acquises pendant l'été à manger des glaces ! J'avais oublié à quel point il était sadique.

Je rejoignis au petit pas de course mes coéquipiers et nous commençâmes à courir tout en discutant des prochaines compétitions à gagner afin d'être qualifié pour la compétition régionale.

Je vis au loin Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore courir sur la piste de stade enfin Stefan poursuivait Elena, peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés et elle refusait de lui parler.

Et là tout d'un coup Stefan a pété un câble, il a poussé par terre un gars qui passaient par là, je n'ai pas compris ce qui lui arrivait à croire qu'il avait drôlement changé depuis l'année dernière.

Je me rappelle que toutes les filles voulaient lui parler et sortir avec lui pour deux raisons évidentes, la première était qu'il était plutôt pas mal si on aime le coté _« mec torturé, replié sur lui-même qui veux mourir dans sa solitude »_, ce n'est pas trop mon style.

La deuxième raison, l'argent, il partage le manoir de leur oncle ou quelque chose comme ça avec son frère, ils appartiennent à la grande famille des fondateurs, un cercle assez fermé organisant souvent des fêtes et chaque membre a une belle fortune.

Elena Gilbert qui a gagné le gros lot, ils se sont rapprochés assez rapidement sûrement dû au fait d'avoir perdu ses parents dans l'accident de voiture. Ça l'a éloigné de ces amis pendant quelque temps et rapproché de Stefan mais là on dirait que c'est plus la joie dans leur couple.

En passant devant le groupe de cheerleader, j'eu l'occasion de voir Abigail qui me salua avec de grand signe de main, si c'était dans un autre contexte on pourrait croire qu'elle aide un avion à atterrir, il manquait plus que des lumières sur la piste.

Notre petit groupe s'arrêta sur la pelouse pour effectuer quelques étirements, je vis Caroline en grande discussion avec son nouveau copain, Tyler Lockwood, le fils du maire, canon mais impulsif depuis qu'il a perdu son père et son ex, Vicky Donovan, la sœur de Matt est partie.

Elle lançait des regards noir à Rebekah qui exécutait avec beaucoup de classe, je l'admets, un enchainement de saut et de pirouette en l'air sur une dizaine de mètre.

Si avec ça elle pas prise dans l'équipe je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance d'y rentrer il y a deux ans.

Très heureuse de sa démonstration, elle se tourna vers ses futurs coéquipières qui l'applaudissaient et la félicitaient puis vers Caroline où elle afficha un petit sourire goguenard style _« essaie de faire mieux »_.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Rebekah et Caroline, mais c'est sûre elle se connaissait avant la rentrée.

Comme à chaque début d'année, une fête est organisée afin que tous les élèves se retrouvent et puissent en profiter avant d'être débordé par les cours ou les futures inscriptions à la fac et avoir moins de temps pour s'amuser.

Ces fêtes se situent en général dans la forêt derrière le stade du lycée pour être tranquille et déranger le moins de personnes possibles enfin surtout pour boire et fumer...

J'ai hésité à m'y rendre cette année, en repensant à notre conversation de ce matin avec Claire concernant l'histoire des attaques d'animaux sauvages, ça m'a un peu refroidie.

D'habitude je ne suis pas aussi trouillarde mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps il y a pas mal d'accidents, de disparus ou de cadavres à Mystic Falls, ce n'est plus la ville tranquille que j'avais connu à mon arrivée.

En plus tous les parents des élèves de l'école se sont donné rendez-vous au lycée pour parler de la sécurité de leur progéniture, et quelles mesures adoptés contre ces animaux qui attaquent sans raisons.

Abigail et Ethan ont comme même réussi à me convaincre de venir,

- Ne t'inquiète pas Valentina je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive ne cessait de me répéter Ethan,

- J'espère bien ! Répliquais-je en rigolant

Avec son un mètre quatre-vingt il était plus tôt intimidant quand on le regardait mais c'était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, un vrai gamin, surexcité, l'exact opposé de Daniel qui respire le calme et la sérénité.

Depuis que je le connais il a toujours sa tignasse indisciplinée qui cache ses beaux yeux verts. Il me fait penser à mon frère resté en France pour ses études. J'arrive encore à me plomber le moral toute seule...

Amélie n'avait pas pu venir, ces parents étaient clairement contre toutes les sorties en semaine surtout à la rentrée et Claire viendrais plus tard si elle n'est pas trop fatigué de son entrainement de volley.

Au loin j'aperçue Stefan aborder Rebekah, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se disait mais Rebekah n'avait pas l'air ravie de le voir arriver, à croire qu'ils se connaissaient aussi.

Elena débarqua aussi, peut-être pour signaler à la nouvelle que son copain est déjà pris.

Ce n'est pas le cas, elle s'enfila deux verres cul sec avant s'éloigner, Stefan l'a suivit et Rebekah reste planter là, seul. Dommage que Claire n'est pas vu ça, elle aurait adoré, ça vengeance pour tout à l'heure.

- Bon Ethan, je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué, à demain Daniel !

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'au lycée ? me demanda Ethan

Même si son inquiétude me touchait je préférais refuser,

- Tu diras au revoir à Abigail de ma part et dis-lui de ne pas oublier qu'on se voit demain matin au Mystic Grill ajoutais-je avant de partir vers le lycée, je me suis retournée une dernière fois pour leur un signe de la main avant de m'éloigner définitivement de la petit fête. Il n'y avait pas la même ambiance par rapport aux autres années, c'était bizarre, il y avait déjà un avant goût de fin d'année...

Sur le chemin je croisais de nombreux couple qui s'embrassaient, la fille en général plaqué contre un arbre et le gars entrain de lui laver les amygdales en profondeur ou d'autre entrain de vomir tripes et boyaux dans les buissons, c'était écœurant.

Arrivé au niveau du stade j'entendis un hurlement, c'était bref mais super effrayant, mon imagination s'est emballée, ma paranoïa avec, c'était quoi ce cris ? Ça ne venait pas de la forêt mais du lycée, une bête sauvage était sortie de la forêt ? Il avait attaqué quelqu'un ? Je me suis tout de suite arrêté, mes pieds étaient fixés au sol, la peur me paralysais entièrement.

Je coupais ma respiration en espérant entendre autre chose, mais rien, juste les battements de mon cœur qui frappaient contre ma cage thoracique. Après une pause de deux minutes, je repris mon chemin mais je ne voyais absolument pas où je mettais les pieds, les larges spots du stade étaient éteins.

Je regrettais aussitôt la proposition d'Ethan de m'accompagner. Je sortie mon portable en espérant que cela éclaire suffisamment mon chemin.

Puis aussi fou que ça puisse paraître je me suis mise à courir comme une folle jusqu'au parking, j'ai dû exploser mon record personnel au 100 mètres car à l'arrivée je respirais comme un bœuf, Mr Powell aurait était fière de moi.

À l'entrée du parking je vis une colonne de fumé s'échapper d'une voiture en feu puis exploser d'un coup ! Par reflexe, je fermais les yeux, m'accroupissais au sol tout en protégeant ma tête d'éventuels débris qui voleraient jusqu'à moi. Sûre que la voiture n'exploserait pas plus, je m'avançais courageusement vers le reste de la carcasse en flamme tout en espérant ne pas voir de cadavre enfermé à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je n'avais jamais assisté à ce genre de spectacle mais au moins ça m'avait permis d'oublier ma peur.

Par chance, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur du moins d'après ce que je voyais au travers des flammes qui léchaient encore l'armature de la voiture.

L'atmosphère était devenue plus étouffante, il y avait encore beaucoup de fumé qui s'échappait et des cendres retombaient lentement autour de moi, ça aurait pu être jolie si ce n'était pas noir.

Ayant du mal à respirer je plaquais ma manche contre ma bouche et reculais de quelques pas.

Je vis à quelques mètres derrière la voiture, Elena, Stefan et Mr Saltzman plaqués contre le grillage.

Tout les trois avaient l'air aussi ahuris que moi par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mr Saltzman s'avança rapidement vers moi, m'attrapa le bras et me demanda sèchement ce que je faisais ici, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, surement l'accumulation de tout ce que j'ai ressenti depuis le début de la soirée, la peur, le stress et la colère injustifié de Saltzman mais j'ai explosé en larme.

Mr Saltzman décontenancé par ma réaction me pris dans ces bras et s'excusa pendant une bonne minute le temps que mes sanglots s'arrêtent avant de me relâcher. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux pour être sûre que je n'allais pas craquer à nouveau

- Je suis vraiment désolé Valentina, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je croyais enfin... je le coupais aussitôt

- Non non c'est bon, j'ai flippé tout à l'heure et là quand la voiture a explosé, j'avais jamais vu ça... j'étais à court de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais, le choque m'avait complètement paralysé

- Tu es blessé ? me demanda Elena inquiète de ma réaction

- Non enfin je crois, j'étais encore assez loin quand ça explosé, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois d'un air gêné genre _« on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors qu'ont étaient au première loge et même si ont le savaient ont te le diraient pas »_, voyant mon air suspicieux, Mr Saltzman pris les devants pour me répondre

- C'est en démarrant la voiture que le moteur à pris feu, il y a eu un bruit, une petite explosion enfin quelque chose comme ça, il s'embrouillait clairement dans ces explications, je décidais de faire semblent de le croire.

Je tournais la tête vers les deux autres pour avoir leur version des faits, Elena regardait la voiture en flamme et Stefan me fixait méchamment, ça m'a tétanisé, j'avais tellement peur que je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard, il s'avança lentement vers moi tout en continuant à me fixer, ses pupilles se dilataient. J'ai eu l'image d'un prédateur fixant sa proie.

J'ai dû avoir une absence de quelques secondes parce que Elena était devant moi faisant barrage à Stefan, je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé, j'étais même sûre qu'elle était même un peu derrière Stefan il y avait à peine 1 seconde et Mr Saltzman avaient ses deux mains posés sur mes épaules. Elles n'y étaient pas avant.

Je me sentais en danger.

Comme si Mr Saltzman avait sentie ma peur il demanda à Elena de me ramener chez moi tout de suite

- Je vais appeler les pompiers et la police, ne vous inquiétez pas, Stefan va rester avec moi ajouta-t-il ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

Elena me pris la main remarquant mon manque de réaction aux directives de Saltzman, m'installa dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement.

Je me sentais vidée et fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une hâte, aller dormir et oublier cette soirée.

Elena roula lentement et suivi les directions que je lui indiquais pour me ramener, elle me jetait des petits coups d'œil pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie vu mon manque de réaction.

Mon corps était bien avec elle mais mon esprit était resté sur le parking du lycée à essayer de comprendre.

Je fis rapidement un récapitulatif de la situation, de un, ce n'était pas simplement un problème de moteur.

De deux, Saltzman m'a délibérément mentit.

De trois, Stefan et Elena l'ont couvert.

De quatre, Saltzman et Elena ont essayé de me protéger de Stefan.

De cinq, Stefan est dangereux ou hyper flippant.

Je sentis qu'on me touchait le bras, instinctivement je m'étais reculée à ce contact, je ne savais pas qui c'était ni où j'étais, en levant les yeux je croisais le regard inquiet d'Elena, elle se mordillait les lèvres et hésitait à parler

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu étais perdu dans tes pensées et je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as pas répondu bredouilla Elena.

- Non c'est moi, je repensais à la voiture, tu sais le choc tout ça quoi terminais-je avec un petit rire gêné.

Nous étions arrivées devant ma maison, je l'a remerciais rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture. Je montais rapidement les escaliers menant à la porte quand Elena m'interpella, je me retournais méfiante,

- Valentina, concernant toute cette histoire, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé, tu ne devais pas être mêlé à ... Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de paraître détendu mais je l'a sentais très stressé.

J'ai commencé à avoir de la peine en voyant à quel point elle commençait à être de plus en plus paniquée.

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui pris sa main droite en signe de réconfort, j'avais lu ça dans un magasine de psychologie pour enfant _«le contact corporel est un bon moyen pour canaliser les émotions»_, après je ne sais pas si ça marche aussi sur des ados. Je sentie ça main se détendre légèrement. Ça marche, yes !

- Elena écoute, ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est dormir et oublier cette soirée catastrophique et tu devrais faire la même chose, ok ? On se voit demain au lycée, je lui fis un petit sourire pour terminer de l'a convaincre que je n'allais pas m'écrouler par terre une fois qu'elle serait partie.

- Oui oui tu as raison, encore désolé pour Ste..ça, termina-t-elle avant de récupérer rapidement sa main et de remonter dans sa voiture. Elle me fit un dernier signe avant de partir.

Une chose était sûre maintenant c'est qu'elle ne s'excusait pas pour l'explosion de la voiture mais du comportement de Stefan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si Elena n'avait pas empêché Stefan de m'approcher et je n'ai aucune envie de le découvrir.

**à suivre...**

*_couple chinois: petite précision, ce n'est une critique, je ne suis pas raciste ou autre. C'est une amie qui m'en a parlé donc c'est du vécu, je n'invente pas. Voilà je voulais mettre les choses au claire ;)_

Ta da ! Fin du chapitre 2 ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, si il y a des incohérence ou si au contraire je suis sur la bonne voie !

Rendez-vous l'année prochaine car je pense qu'on sera tous occupé à déballer les cadeaux, manger et profiter de la famille !

Prochain Chapitre: **"Assumer ces décisions." Je le ferai.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Des décisions entraînent

**Bonjour ! Mais surtout bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Bonne Lecture ! Bref plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année ! **

Alors me revoilà avec la suite de** Born in Blood ! **

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire mais particulièrement** Kim **et** Miss M **pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont vraiment touché (j'avais limite les larmes aux yeux en voyant ma première review !) Bref juste pour vous dire un grand MERCI ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3** : **Des décisions entraînent toujours des conséquences... bonnes ou mauvaises. **

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à la voiture brûlé et au comportement de Stefan même si je mettais juré de ne pas chercher à comprendre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. Et surtout je ne sais toujours pas comment la voiture à explosé. Peut-être que c'était Stefan qui en était l'auteur, Mr Saltzman et Elena ont voulu le protéger mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Aaaah ça m'énerve ! J'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux, pourquoi suis-je obsédée par ça ! Je détestais ne pas comprendre

_« Bonjour ! Il est 7h c'est.. »_

J'éteignais direct la radio, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, ma mère va arriver dans 10 secondes pour me _« réveiller »_. Je filais rapidement sous la douche, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'envoyais un message à Claire pour lui dire de ne pas venir me chercher ce matin parce que j'avais un truc à faire avant d'aller au lycée.

Ma chemise et mon leggins de la veille sentait la cendre et le brûlé, afin d'éviter des questions embarrassantes, je l'avais mis directement dans la machine à laver en arrivant hier soir.

Leur réunion avait duré moins longtemps que prévu. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je leur avais menti et expliquée que j'avais passé une bonne soirée avec mes amis mais que j'ai rentré tôt parce que j'étais fatiguée.

Ma mère fut très surprise en me voyant descendre à 7h30, mon père était déjà parti. Je lui racontais la même excuse qu'à Claire pour mon départ précipité au lycée.

Il faisait gris, rien qui puisse remonter mon moral et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, apparu les premières gouttes de pluie qui laissa place à une inverse... Gé-ni-al !

Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pris ni mon parapluie ni un vêtement imperméable, juste un petit pull et des ballerines.

Je m'abritais sous un arbre en bordure de la route en espérant que l'inverse cesserait rapidement, après cinq minutes, il pleuvait toujours... J'étais trempée, désespérée et encore en retard.

Je commençais à prier tout les dieux de la Terre pour recevoir de l'aide, un signe ou autre chose qui puisse me sortir de cette galère ! Et ça a fonctionné à mon plus grand étonnement ! Une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur, lorsque le conducteur baissa sa vitre, je maudis le dieu qui m'avait envoyé Elena.

Elle me souriait gentiment et me proposa de m'emmener, je refusais tout net mais avec diplomatie et tact, tout ce que je n'ai pas... Il avait fallut que la seule voiture qui s'arrête soit celle d'Elena Gilbert. J'étais définitivement maudite.

- Allez Valentina, tu es trempée et encore loin du lycée, pourquoi tu es partie à pied ? En plus tu vas arriver en retard !

Le dernier argument finis par me convaincre de monter avec elle. Le trajet ce fit dans un silence religieux. Il fallait que je réagisse vite sinon elle allait finir par comprendre que je recommençais à me douter de quelque chose par rapport à la soirée précédente

- Et sinon sa va ? lui demandais-je, ça c'est de la conversation recherchée...

- Bien bien et toi ? Elle avait l'air tout aussi préoccupé que moi

- Oui oui, il fait vraiment moche hein ? Je crois qu'à cette allure là on va bientôt avoir épuisé tout les sujets de conversations débiles

- Ouai je n'aime pas la pluie me répondit-elle d'un ton morne

J'ai hâte qu'on arrive, là ça craint vraiment

- Au faite je voulais te demander quelque chose me demanda Elena,

Pitié me parle d'hier soir, me demande pas si Stefan me fait flipper, parce que c'est le cas, me demande pas d'oublier parce que je n'y arrive pas, bien que je le voudrais aussi !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'entrainer ?

- Hein ? réponse très éloquente, je l'a regardais ahurie, la bouche à moitié ouverte, surprise de sa demande

- Oui, tu es plutôt sportive et tu es une des meilleures filles en sport et en athlétisme continua-t-elle

Je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi

- On pourrait courir ensemble le week-end ?

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas elle rajouta

- S'il te plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin, je suis très motivée ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en tapant sur le bord de son volant

Le problème n'était pas si je pouvais l'aider, ça me posais pas de problème de courir le week-end, vu que je le faisais. Le problème c'était qu'ont allaient passer plus de temps ensemble et je ne sais pas si j'avais envie de ça.

J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin Elena était source de danger ou de bizarrerie, un mauvais pressentiment.

- Les week-ends je suis assez occupée lui répondais-je hésitante, elle avait l'air déçu avec ces yeux merlan fris, zut ! Mais repris-je rapidement pour qu'elle arrête de faire ça, je vais voir si je ne peux pas me libérer, je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

- Merci beaucoup Valentina ! Elle était ravie de ma réponse bien que je n'avais encore rien décidé.

Arrivée au lycée, nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre le reste de la classe, nous étions arrivées une minute avant le début du cours de maths. Stefan était absent, temps mieux.

Claire et Amélie furent surprises de nous voir arriver ensemble tout en discutant de l'entrainement que je subissais à l'athlétisme. Je savais très bien qu'elles allaient me faire passer un véritable interrogatoire à la pause. Entre autre, depuis quand Elena et moi étions amies ? Même si nos échanges avaient toujours étaient très cordiales et sympathiques, nous étions juste des camarades de classe, rien de plus.

Je ne leur parlerais pas de mes soupçons concernant Stefan ni de la voiture mais juste d'Elena m'emmenant au lycée et me demander de l'aide en sport. Moins de gens seront au courant, mieux ce sera.

J'appréhendais notre prochain cours, histoire avec Mr Saltzman. Si je n'y allais pas, il allait se douter de quelque chose, je n'avais donc pas le choix. Il fallait que j'agisse comme d'habitude.

Juste avant d'entrer je me forçais à sourire, j'avais l'air niaise mais tant pis, valait mieux ça que paraître anxieuse ou paniqué. A peine suis-je entrée que je croisais le regard de Saltzman, ça ma stoppé net et j'ai arrêté de sourire bêtement. Je me suis rappelée du moment où il m'avait pris dans ses bras, mes hormones s'emballèrent d'un coup et je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de rougir.

Et là encore je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça mais je fis demi-tour et sortie rapidement de la classe.

Claire me rattrapa, je lui expliquais rapidement que je devais aller au toilette sinon j'allais vomir.

J'ai dû la forcer à me laisser seul et lui promis de l'appeler si j'avais le moindre souci.

Une fois seul, je me dirigeais vers le parking du lycée, j'avais besoin de respirer de l'air frais.

Par chance la pluie avait cessé et les rayons du soleil essayaient de se frayer un chemin au travers des nuages grisâtres. L'air était humide et lourde.

J'essayais d'analyser mon comportement et mes réactions disproportionnées depuis ces deux derniers jours, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle, soit je pleurais pour un rien, soit je paniquais ou m'excitais pour un simple _« câlin »_ et je virais parano avec Rebekah et maintenant Stefan.

Inconsciemment je me dirigeais vers la place de parking où avait brûlé la voiture la veille.

Elle n'était plus là, sûrement enlevé par la police mais ils restaient de grandes traces noir sur le bitume, une de ses traces s'éloignait de quelques mètres du reste des cendres.

Je demanderais à mon père ce qu'il sait, travaillant dans la police il devrait sûrement être au courant de quelques choses.

La sonnerie retentit signalant la fin des cours, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passé, trop occupée à réfléchir sur la voiture devenu mon obsession, comprendre ce qui c'était passé hier soir était devenu vital.

Claire avait essayé de m'appeler une dizaine de fois et envoyé autant de messages, je me dépêchais de les rejoindre au réfectoire pour les rassurer. Elles me demandèrent si j'allais mieux et m'annoncèrent que Monsieur Saltzman m'attendait dans sa classe après la pause du midi pour discuter car il _« s'inquiétait de mon état »,_ tu parles...

Les cours avaient été exceptionnellement annulés en raison de la célébration des illuminations de Mystic Falls, une tradition depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Ça arrangeait pas mal de monde, moi y comprise. Mais les élèves étaient dans l'obligation d'aider à l'installation des lumières et guirlandes lumineuses dans toute la ville. J'aurais préféré aller aider plutôt que d'avoir un tête à tête avec Mr Saltzman. Je n'étais pas dupe, il allait me questionner et je ne me sentais pas prête.

Vint l'heure fatidique où je devais rejoindre Mr Saltzman, me levant de ma chaise, les jambes tremblotantes je me dirigeais vers la sortie, en chemin je croisais Abigail qui me salua

- Hey Valentina tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ce matin au Mystic Grill me lança-t-elle visiblement blessé par mon oublie.

C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié Abigail et en plus c'est moi qui avait demandé à Ethan de le lui rappeler ! Je m'en voulais terriblement. J'étais tellement obsédé par le mystère Elena-Saltzman-Stefan-Voiture que je l'avais négligé.

- Je suis tellement désolé Abi ! M'exclamais-je, il m'est arrivée un truc ce matin et j'ai complètement oublié qu'on devait ce voir, je suis désolé ! Pendant cinq minutes je ne cessais de m'excuser, j'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à genou pour qu'elle me pardonne mais elle me coupa dans mon élan

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, pour la peine tu m'offriras le prochain café au Mystic Grill termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire, on ce voit ce soir ?

- Oui pas de problème, je dois y aller, Saltzman m'attends, à ce soir ! Ajoutais-je en lui faisant un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir

Sa porte était ouverte, je le voyais entrain de trier des papiers étalés sur son bureau, il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Temps mieux, je pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer à sa porte pour signaler ma présence.

- Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ? Demandais-je tranquillement un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, dans ma tête c'était tout autre chose...

- Oui en effet Valentina, tu es partie tellement rapidement tout à l'heure, je me suis inquiété. Claire m'a dit que tu te sentais pas bien, j'espère que ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

Mince ! Surtout ne pas partir en courant sinon c'est foutu ! Je ne pensais pas qui serait aussi direct, il faut que je dise un truc rapidement sans que ça paraisse suspect

- En effet je me sentais pas bien mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir répliquais-je, il fronçait les sourcils, il ne me croyait pas.

- J'ai mes règles ajoutais-je rapidement, vous savez, enfin non vous ne pouvez pas mais vous savez les filles à cette période deviennent plus sensibles, elles sont fragiles et vulnérables et souvent malades. Elles peuvent aussi avoir des sauts d'humeurs fréquents. J'insistais lourdement sur ce dernier point, voilà j'espère que vous pouvez essayer de comprendre terminais-je en baissant les yeux en me triturant les doigts genre _« Trop gêné d'avoir dévoilé des éléments aussi intimes » _

D'ailleurs ça a bien marché ! Ses joues se sont légèrement colorées et il a détourné les yeux en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Valentina 1 – Prof 0.

- Je peux y aller maintenant monsieur ? Lui demandais-je en tout innocente, je voudrais aider mes camarades à la préparation de la fête des illuminations.

- Oui oui bien sûre, euh, faîtes attention à vous.

Je le remerciais rapidement et sortie de la salle, une fois dehors j'eu envie de rigoler tellement je me sentais mieux. Les hommes peut importe leur âge sont toujours aussi gêné quand on aborde des sujets de fille.

Je rejoignis Ethan qui m'attendait sur le parking du lycée le temps de parler à Mr Saltzman.

Nous devions aller au Mystic Grill récupérer les plats préparés et boissons pour ce soir, étant chargés du ravitaillement de la petite buvette qui sera installé sur la place principale de la ville. Là où les luminaires seraient allumés en fin de soirée lors du discours du directeur du département d'histoire, Monsieur Tobias Fell.

Le Mystic Grill était un endroit chaleureux et très populaire surtout au près des adolescents, d'un côté c'était le seul endroit _« branché »_ de la ville où on pouvait aller boire un verre après les cours.

Quand nous sommes ressortis du Mystic Grill, je vis au loin Mr Saltzman en compagnie de Jeremy Gilbert et de sa sœur, elle avait l'air contrarié. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se disait mais deux secondes après, ils se retournés tout les trois pour me dévisager, j'étais grillée, pour rattraper le coup j'ai fais un petit signe de la main à Elena avant de m'éloigner. Je me dépêchais de retrouver Ethan à la buvette avant de faire une nouvelle gaffe.

Il restait deux heures avant le commencement de la fête, je décidais de retrouver mon père pour le questionner concernant ma petite affaire.

Je le retrouvais à son bureau au commissariat situé derrière la grande place. En général mon père refusait de me parler de ses enquêtes, il me trouvait trop jeune, trop sensible, ce qui n'était pas faux, il disait _« vouloir protéger mon esprit délicat des atrocités qui pullulent dans la vie »_, bien que je comprenne pourquoi, il fallait absolument que j'en sache plus sur l'explosion.

Si je devais mentir voir le manipuler pour savoir, pas de problème. J'étais motivée à savoir le fond de cette histoire.

Un policier me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureau, il était occupé à téléphoner mais dès qu'il me vit il se dépêcha d'abréger sa discussion pour m'accueillir. Il avait l'air inquiet de me voir, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller le voir à son travail, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici toujours pour me _« protéger »_, et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas le déranger.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda mon père inquiet qui me sois arrivé malheur ou pire, que j'en sois à l'origine.

Je le rassurais rapidement et lui expliquais que je trainais dans le coin à cause des préparatifs des illuminations et comme je l'avais pas vu depuis hier matin, je voulais le voir.

- Ah oui, je suis désolé de pas être plus souvent à la maison, hier soir je suis rentré tard, on m'a appelé pour me signaler une voiture brûlée enfin bref, c'était mon jour de chance ! Ta journée c'est bien passé sinon me demanda-t-il

- Oui oui très bien, mais tu as parlé d'une voiture, c'est celle qui a brûlé au lycée ?

- Oui, comment es-tu au courant ?

- Oh tu sais ce genre d'histoire ça tourne vite au lycée, il parait que quelqu'un était présent au moment des faits et il a raconté à d'autres personnes bref j'ai fini par le savoir. Mais c'était un accident ? Demandais-je au cas où..

- Je ne peux pas en discuter avec toi, l'enquête est toujours en cours me répondit-il

- Mais si l'enquête est encore d'actualité, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un accident alors ! Répliquais-je fière de ma logique

- Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens là me répondit-il gêné mais évite comme même d'en parler autour de toi ajouta-t-il soucieux de ce que je pourrais raconter

J'étais définitivement sur la bonne voie !

- Tu penses que quelqu'un a pu saboter la voiture ? Quelqu'un en veut à Saltzman ?

- Valentina je ne sais pas et de toute fa... Attends deux secondes, comment tu sais que la voiture était à monsieur Saltzman ?

Merde je venais de me griller toute seule...

- C'est lui qui nous l'a dit, enfin il a dit qu'il avait eu un problème de voiture bref j'ai fais le lien entre les deux terminais-je

J'ai continué à discuter avec mon père du lycée, des cours et de mes entraînements d'athlétisme avant de le quitter pour retourner sur la grande place afin d'aider aux derniers préparatifs avant le début de la fête.

La _« star »_ de la soirée était arrivée, Mr Tobias Fell, le directeur du département d'histoire, il parlait à des journalistes sur le but de cette célébration. Saltzman était toujours là et vu le regard qui lui lançait, je n'avais pas l'impression qui le portait dans son cœur.

En le voyant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à la discussion avec mon père une heure plus tôt.

Pourquoi la voiture de Saltzman avait brûlé ? Mystère.

J'étais de nouveau bloquée dans ma petite enquête. Pire j'étais même revenu au point de départ !

Pourquoi Saltzman-Elena Protégeaient Stefan ? Que m'aurait-il si ils n'avaient pas intervenu ?

J'avais plus de questions que de réponses.

Beaucoup de monde était présent ce soir, limite les ¾ de la ville était là. D'un côté c'était les seuls distractions que Mystic Falls pouvait donner, des bals et des fêtes pour un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

J'avais retrouvé mon équipe d'athlétisme près de la buvette, Amélie et Claire nous avaient rejoins, la fin de soirée approchait et les illuminations allaient pas tarder à être allumé après le discours de Mr Fell.

Madame le maire pris la parole pour introduire Mr Fell mais celui-ci étant absent, Mr Saltzman le remplaça pour donner le départ des illuminations.

A la lueur des premières lumières, les gens étaient ravis et s'enthousiasmaient, c'était plutôt sympa, jusqu'à que quelqu'un pousse un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. Ça m'a rappelé le cri sur le stade, ça m'a refroidi d'un coup.

En me retournant vers la source du cri, je vis au loin Elena et son frère quittaient précipitamment la grande place et monter dans une voiture conduite par nul autre que notre cher professeur d'histoire.

Tout le monde se retourna pour comprendre ce qui ce passait, et là je vis accroché un arbre, Mr Fell, mort.

C'était incroyablement fascinant, c'était de la curiosité morbide et mal placé mais je n'avais jamais vu de pareilles scènes sauf dans les séries policières ou les films d'horreurs.

Je m'approchais de plus en plus du corps suspendu, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que c'était un vrai corps, vidé de son sang devenu un pantin désarticulé à quelques mètres de moi.

Ces bras étaient écartés, ses poignets suspendus à l'aide de corde accroché à des branches de l'arbre. Sa chemise autrefois bleu ciel était imbibé de son sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge, sa tête reposait mollement sur son torse. Le voir dans cette position, me fit penser à Jésus Christ le jour de sa crucifixion.

Ça m'a rappelé mes cours de SVT au collège où on étudiait le corps humain et son fonctionnement. _« Le corps humain possède environ cinq à six litres de sang, si on coupe une artère principale, le sang s'écoulerait telle une fontaine ! »_ m'expliquait ma prof avec un grand sourire, une vraie psychopathe.

Sa carotide avait dû être sectionnée a en jugé par tout le sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge, il avait dû se vider de son sang en quelques minutes. Au moins il n'avait pas souffert trop longtemps... c'était une maigre consolation.

Plusieurs lumières étaient suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, il y avait une vraie mise en scène. Choquer et surprendre étaient le but recherché. C'était plutôt réussi.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du corps, j'arrivais à sentir des effluves de son sang qui flottait dans l'air.

On me secoua mon bras, je me retournais et vis mon père me parler, je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il me disait, mon esprit tout en entier était resté focalisé sur le sang et le cadavre exposé.

Valentina écoute-moi, retrouve ta mère et rentrez à la maison tout de suite ! m'ordonna-t-il, je dois rester pour m'occuper de ça, il fit un vague mouvement de main vers le corps, clairement dégoûté. Soyez prudentes ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la foule pour les maintenir à l'écart.

J'essayais de retrouver ma mère parmi toutes les personnes présentes mais c'était difficile, les gens se poussaient ou certain était trop tétanisé pour bouger. Je la retrouvais finalement près de l'estrade, elle était en pleine discussion avec la mère de Claire, je lui répétais les directives de mon père et retournâmes à sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je crois qu'elle essayait de me changer les idées ou d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Je réfléchissais à Mr Fell et à la manière dont il était mort.

Pourquoi est-il mort ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé pendu à cet arbre ?

Tout de suite je me mis dans la peau d'Aaron Hotchner (esprits criminels)

Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il avait agit rapidement, seul ? Peut-être, mais il devait avoir une force extraordinaire pour porter et accrocher le cadavre dans l'arbre, la mise en scène était recherché.

Il avait dû rester pendant la découverte du corps, juste pour voir la réaction de la foule, en somme un vrai malade !

Sans oublier Elena et sa clique qui sont partis rapidement, ils n'avaient pas l'air stressé ni angoissé juste pressé.

Ça rajoutait d'autres questions à la longue liste que j'avais déjà avant, il était temps d'avoir enfin des réponses.

J'avais finalement envie de courir ce week-end.

**à suivre...**

Voilà voilà, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? Et que va-t-il se passer ce fameux Week-end ? Hé hé hé

Est-ce que le personnage de Valentina vous plaît ou préfériez-vous en connaître un peu plus sur elle ?

Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires ! **See you soon !**

**Prochain chapitre : Que faire si vous rencontriez le diable ? C'est simple... Fuyiez ! **


	4. Chapitre 4: Que faire si vous

**Bien le bonjour mes amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Moi c'est good ! **

**Bref voici le quatrième chapitre de Born in Blood ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire, je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui suivent et lisent cette histoire ça me fait GRAVE plaisir ! **

**C'est un chapitre assez important pour la suite de l'histoire donc soyez attentif ^^ **

**Donc bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**** : Que faire si vous rencontrez le diable ? C'est simple... Fuyiez ! **

Elena avait l'air aussi emballé que moi à la perspective d'aller courir ensemble demain. J'étais surtout très motivée à l'idée de découvrir les petits secrets qui l'entouraient ! Hé hé hé...Mais je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle était _proche_ de Saltzman, donc c'était aussi possible qu'elle est fait toute cette mise en scène pour garder un œil sur moi.

Je virais une nouvelle fois parano...

Bizarrement la mort de Tobias Fell ne créa pas de vague de terreur au sein de notre petite communauté, les journaux locaux n'avaient absolument rien dit dessus. Le maire et la police avait dû faire pression pour maintenir un semblent de sérénité et éviter la panique, c'est ce que m'avait confirmé mon père avant de m'interdire de reparler de cette histoire.

Mais moi j'étais loin d'en avoir finis.

Les cours reprirent normalement. À l'approche du week-end les élèves étaient plus détendus et ne se souciaient pas d'un meurtre. Ils s'organisaient pour le bal de rentrée du lycée qui se déroulait samedi soir et Caroline était plutôt stressé pour l'organisation, c'était elle la présidente du comité des fêtes du lycée. Il parait même qu'elle avait faillis se battre dans le gymnase avec Rebekah, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça !

Les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de nous parler de nos inscriptions pour la fac l'année prochaine ou les écoles qu'ont devaient choisir car _« c'est votre avenir que vous jouez maintenant ! Ne perdez pas votre temps en amusements et autre distractions futiles ! »_ D'après notre professeur d'anglais, Madame Chatterton, célibataire endurcie, la quarantaine, quatre chats ou cinq et collectionneuse de tasse en porcelaine.

Quand elle nous mettait en garde, je ne savais pas si dans sa jeunesse elle avait préféré s'amuser, résultat, elle était arrivée à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ou au contraire, elle avait préféré se consacrer à ses études et rater sa vie sociale... Dans les deux cas elle avait foiré.

Personnellement je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais l'impression que ça me dépassait.

Mes parents m'ont toujours appris que faire des longues études c'étaient bien mais je sentais que ce n'était pas pour moi. Que mon _Destin_ était ailleurs que sur les bancs d'une fac.

Mais d'un côté je n'avais pas envie de quitter mes amis, ils avaient pris une place importante dans ma vie et je voyais mal mon avenir sans eux... Bref j'étais mal barrée.

Nous avions un peu de temps libre cet après-midi, avec les filles nous avions décidé de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque du lycée sur les facs où nous pourrions aller ensemble l'année prochaine.

Amélie était intéressée par l'art, Claire, le social et moi je n'en avais aucune idée... Nous allions avoir pas mal de difficultés à trouver une fac qui pourrait nous intéresser toutes les trois.

J'étais partie à la recherche d'un catalogue qui présentait plusieurs métiers afin d'affiner mes choix quand je suis tombée sur Jeremy Gilbert assis à une table, dos à moi. Je m'avançais tranquillement vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait, pure curiosité féminine, je n'avais aucune raison de l'espionner même si c'est le frère d'Elena...

Il était trop occupé pour remarquer ma présence mais ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Sur la table étaient éparpillés de nombreux dessins d'animaux, plus précisément des loups. C'était vraiment magnifique, il avait un véritable don pour le dessin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il agressivement le jeune Gilbert

Trop surprise par son ton et la manière dont il s'était adressé à moi, je le fixais pendant quelques minutes la bouche ouverte, gêné de mettre fais avoir en pleine contemplation de ses œuvres. Je repris vie quand je remarquais qu'il commençait à ranger ses dessins

- Attends, Jeremy c'est ça ? Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger, c'est juste que tu es vachement doué, j'avais jamais vu ce style de dessin, à la fois sauvage et précis! lui dis-je sincèrement impressionnée

- Euh ouai merci me répondit-il gêné par ma tirade

- Tu dessines depuis combien de temps ? Je pris la liberté de m'installer à sa table

Il restait sur ces gardes

- Depuis plusieurs années déjà répliqua-t-il sèchement

Je pris un de ces dessins posé sur la table et le contemplais

- T'es intéressé par les loups ? Demandais-je

- Ouai enfin j'ai vu un reportage il y a pas longtemps marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre son dessin

- Ce sont de magnifiques bêtes ajoutais-je rêveuse, j'ai toujours eu une fascination pour ces animaux. Je peux te demander un service Jeremy ?

Il me regardait méfiant, attendant que je termine ce que j'avais à lui demander

- En voyant tes dessins, je voulais savoir si tu en avais déjà fais pour un tatouage ?

- Non jamais pourquoi ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas où je voulais en venir, espèce de débile...

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me dessines une paire d'ailes ? Ton style est exactement ce que je recherchais pour mon tatouage ! m'exclamais-je

- Oui pourquoi pas, mais il me faudrait plus de détails, la taille, réaliste ou plus féerique, où veux-tu le mettre ? Il semblait tout d'un coup emballé par ma préposition

- Dans le haut du dos, il ne faut pas qu'il dépasse les bretelles de mon soutif c'est-à dire environ, 20 cm et le plus important, je voudrais que les plumes des ailes soient vraiment très détaillés. Je voudrais des ailes très réalistes. Il prenait des notes sur son calepin. Si tu veux je pourrai même te payer ajoutais-je pour être sûre de le convaincre.

- On verra quand je l'aurais fini, il commençait déjà à réfléchir à la manière d'aborder mon futur tatouage.

- Je te laisse mon numéro comme ça tu me tiens au courant, je le notais sur son calepin, ah et au faite je m'appelle Valentina terminais-je en me levant de ma chaise. Merci !

Je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de retourner voir mes amies. J'étais vraiment heureuse, ça faisait déjà un moment que je réfléchissais à ce tatouage et grâce à Jeremy je m'étais enfin décidée à sauter le pas !

Claire me regardait bizarrement sûrement du au fait que j'avais un grand sourire et que j'étais revenue les mains vides. J'avais complètement oublié de récupérer le catalogue sur les métiers. Je leur racontais ma petite aventure jusqu'à l'idée de mon futur tatouage, j'en avais encore parlé à personne et la réaction de Claire me pris au dépourvu

- Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie ! En plus c'est trop moche des ailes, t'imagine plus tard quand tu seras vieille, tu auras trop honte ! répliqua-t-elle méchamment avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche style _« Tu es trop bête, heureusement que je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie ! »_

J'ai eu une envie soudaine de la frapper pour qu'elle ravale son venin, je l'ai haïe d'un coup, toujours à critiquer sans penser au mal qu'elle fait, je lui fis comprendre clairement, je m'avançais vers elle,

- Je t'emmerde Claire répliquais-je froidement tout en la fixant dans les yeux avant de récupérer mes affaires et de partir

Claire était restée là, trop abasourdie par ce que je lui avais dit. Amélie ne sachant pas quoi faire, finit par me rattraper.

- Valentina attends ! Elle me prit mon bras, je la repoussais, Ne me touche pas ! Lui dis-je le ton menaçant en avançant lentement vers elle. Amélie recula de quelques pas, ses yeux écarquillés, choquée pas mon attitude.

Remarquant sa peur, je reculais pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Je l'avais limite menacé ! Je pris peur et m'enfuis en courant, laissant mon sac et Amélie au milieu du couloir.

Je m'étais réfugiée dans le gymnase là où le bal devait avoir lieu, Rebekah et les autres s'occupaient encore de décorer la salle. J'étais toujours énervée et j'étais énervée d'être énervée ! Je ruminais ma colère depuis plus de 20 minutes.

Puis la culpabilité commença à s'insinuer lentement dans mon esprit. Je détestais ressentir cette culpabilité, ça m'étouffais.

Et cette haine soudaine, je n'avais jamais ressentie ça ! J'admets que ça me faisais un bien fou de pouvoir fermer la bouche de Claire pour une fois mais j'avais carrément effrayée Amélie ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face, il fallait que je la retrouve pour m'excuser.

A peine suis-je sortie du gymnase, que je vis au loin Stefan se dirigeais vers moi, il marchait rapidement, son visage était fermé, il me faisait carrément peur !

J'ai fais un demi-tour à 180° pour retourner dans le gymnase, je les traversé en courant pour rejoindre la sortie opposée donnant sur le parking du lycée, je ne savais pas si Stefan me poursuivait et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter pour vérifier cette hypothèse, j'étais complètement paniquée !

Arrivée sur le parking, je ne savais pas où aller me cacher de peur que Stefan me retrouve, j'entendis la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir, Stefan était là.

Je me faufilais entre le voiture en espérant me cacher le temps que Stefan parte, malheureusement il se dirigeait droit sur moi.

A quelques mètres je vis un gros 4x4 gris métallisé démarrer, je n'ai pas attendu une seconde de plus pour sprinter jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrir la portière côté passager et sauter tout en hurlant au conducteur de rouler le plus vite possible jusqu'à que je reconnaisse le conducteur, Rebekah.

Il y a eu un silence pendant un instant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'on se regardait dans les blancs des yeux. Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés style _« What is the Fuck ?!_ » Puis je vis dans le rétroviseur Stefan avancer vers nous, je repris mes esprits

- Pitié je t'en supplie roule ! Il arrive ! m'écriais-je

- T'es qui ? Répliqua Rebekah

Sympa elle ne sait même pas qui je suis alors qu'on est dans la même classe.

- Démarreeeee ! Stefan va me tuer ! hurlais-je complètement paniquée

Au nom de ce dernier, elle sourit diaboliquement, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sortir de sa voiture et me donner directement à Stefan, au lieu de ça elle démarra en trombe tout en klaxonnant comme une dingue et fit un doigt à Stefan par la fenêtre ouverte. Je l'avoue, c'était classe.

Je me demandais si je n'avais pas aggravé mon cas en partant avec Rebekah, elle était pire que Stefan !

Je crois même qu'elle avait oublié ma présence dans la voiture tellement elle était euphorique et surexcitée.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'a _connaissais_, elle me montrait son vrai visage et j'aimais bien ce que je voyais.

- Bon maintenant raconte-moi le problème avec Stefan, me demanda Rebekah

- Non mais t'inquiète, c'est un mal entendu, rien de grave, tu peux me déposer dans le coin, je fis un vague geste de la main pour lui montrer le bord de la route en espérant qu'elle veuille bien me larguer le plus vite possible, je veux pas t'embêter plus, tu m'as déjà bien assez aidé comme ça rajoutais-je

- Non pas avant que tu m'expliques protesta Rebekah, elle ferma les portes de la voiture en appuyant sur un des boutons du tableau de bord, elle pensait vraiment que j'allais sauter de la voiture, je n'étais pas suicidaire à ce point !

Et en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de retrouver Amélie pour m'excuser, Claire doit me haïr maintenant et Stefan veut vraiment ma mort ! G-é-ni-al !

Oh ! Et j'ai oublié mon sac...

Voyant que je n'étais toujours pas prête à me confesser, Rebekah me proposa d'aller boire un verre car _« Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de problèmes et comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire je veux bien t'écouter t'apitoyer sur ton sort »_. Merci Rebekah, tu es bien trop bonne avec moi...Néanmoins j'acceptais sa proposition.

Nous sommes allés au Mystic Grill vu que c'était le seul endroit où ont pouvaient boire, mais quand je lui ai fais la remarque qu'on était mineure, donc qu'ont allaient avoir du mal à se saouler, elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et me répondit qu'elle s'en chargeait.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a fait. Dès qu'on entré, elle m'a dit d'aller choisir une table et d'attendre qu'elle revienne avec nos boissons. J'avais choisi une petite table ronde pour deux personnes près du billard, situé sur l'estrade à droite du comptoir. Je pouvais facilement voir Rebekah parler au serveur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle disait mais elle est revenue deux minutes plus tard avec deux mojitos et la bouteille de Vodka en prime. Bravo !

Je n'ai pas demandé d'explications, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne me dirait pas la vérité et je crois qu'elle était satisfaite que je ne lui demande rien. Elle m'offrait à boire, je n'avais pas envie de chercher plus loin.

Elle me laissa boire une première gorgé de mon verre avant de commencer à me questionner

- Alors comme ça Stefan veut te _« tuer »_ me demanda-t-elle, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant ce dernier mot.

- Ouai enfin j'ai peut-être exagéré en disant qu'il voulait me tuer, je crois qu'il ne me supporte pas. Il m'a fait tellement flipper tout à l'heure que j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfuie répondis-je gêné d'avouer cette stupide faiblesse de toujours vouloir fuir devant un problème au lieu de l'affronter.

- Oui, il peut être un vrai prédateur quand il se met en chasse plaisanta-t-elle

- Voyant que je ne partageais pas son _hilarité_, elle ajouta plus sérieusement,

- Ce que je veux dire c'est dès qu'il n'aime pas quelqu'un il ne va pas hésiter à te le faire sentir, toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres

Je préférais ne pas relever sa remarque

- Mais tu le connaissais avant le rentrée ou... Je n'avais pas encore finis ma phrase qu'elle me coupa

- Peu, c'est mon frère qui le connait mieux que moi. Elle semblait replonger dans ces souvenirs, ces yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de notre table en bois, il y a quelques années ils avaient partagé le même intérêt souffla-t-elle avant de me regarder de nouveau

J'acquiesçais faiblement de la tête

- Valentina dis-je

Elle me regarda sans comprendre

- Je m'appelle Valentina répétais-je

- Oui je m'en souviens, l'amie de la délégué, un peu lourde d'ailleurs celle-là, sa réflexion me fit rire tristement quand je repensais à notre dispute ? engueulade ? Je ne savais pas trop comment appeler ça.

- Raconte proposa Rebekah remarquant mon changement d'humeur soudain.

Alors je lui racontais, mon idée du tatouage, ses remarques qui m'avaient blessée, ce que j'avais répondu, la colère que j'avais ressentie, je lui dis tout, absolument tout...

Rebekah était attentive et m'écoutait, ça me faisais un bien fou de pouvoir parler sans tabou.

Et plus je parlais, plus la bouteille se vidait.

- Pourquoi des ailes ? me demanda Rebekah, sa question me pris au dépourvu, même Claire n'avait essayé de comprendre

- C'est un peu compliqué, pour moi c'est plus comme un symbole soufflais-je tout en fixant mon verre de nouveau vide

- De... ? continua-t-elle visiblement intéressé par ma réponse

Je la regardais de nouveau, jugeant si elle pouvait être capable ou non de comprendre ce que je ressentais.

- De liberté, j'ai toujours voulu voyager, ne pas avoir de point d'ancrage, ne pas subir le même quotidien, vivre pleinement ma vie comme je l'entends expliquais-je, je pense que c'est mon destin, je dois partir découvrir le monde ! Plaisantais-je tout en levant mon verre.

- Mais c'est bien aussi d'avoir un endroit où pouvoir se réfugier, ou personne ne viendra t'atteindre, être en sécurité murmura-t-elle

Elle parlait en connaissance de cause, ça se voyait, son regard était devenu triste, blessé même.

- Mais surtout ce tatouage est un symbole de pureté affirmais-je

- De pureté ? Elle rigola tout en levant son sourcil d'un air intéressé

- Mais non pas dans le sens sexuel répliquais-je en rigolant à mon tour

Ont riaient tellement que je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux, du mal à respirer, le début d'un point de côté et un mal de ventre. Après notre petite crise de fou rire je terminais mon explication

- Pureté, car c'est ce que je recherche, ce que je n'ai pas, et que je n'aurais jamais. Tu sais, je sens au fond de moi qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais. Des fois je suis hypocrite avec les gens parce que je ne veux pas les blesser car leur regard vis-à-vis de moi est important, je recherche leur approbation mais ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, je sais que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, j'ai besoin d'être moi-même déclarais-je tout en finissant mon verre.

- Je pense que je comprends commença Rebekah, ta façon de te contrôler est une force mais aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, si tu t'empêches d'être toi-même tu vas devenir folle crois-moi, si tu arrives à ne plus avoir peur d'être toi alors tu seras libre termina-t-elle. C'est un de tes objectifs, non ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Mon dieu si je te connaissais pas que depuis quelques heures, je t'aurais déjà fais un câlin ! m'exclamais-je, tu es une amie formidable, bon j'avoue au début tu me faisais flipper marmonnais-je, l'alcool délayant facilement ma langue

Elle paru surprise, mince ça se trouve elle a mal pris, le coup de _«tu me faisais flipper»_

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, que je suis amie formidable ? Elle avait limite les larmes aux yeux, un peu flippant là aussi

- Bien sûre ! Bon je ne dis pas que l'alcool aide à parler mais ouai je pense tout ce que j'ai dit, j'en avais jamais parlé à personne avant donc bon... Là on est limite entrain de refaire une séance digne d'une comédie romantique

- Merde ! s'exclama Rebekah, surtout Valentina, quoi qu'il se passe ne parle pas d'accord ?! s'écria ma nouvelle amie

Quoi qu'est..Aïe ! Elle venait de me donner un coup de pied sous la table. Elle avait failli me briser la jambe, bordel, ça faisait mal, je me massais la jambe toute en la regardais furieusement attendant une explication quand tout d'un coup un homme est apparu à ma gauche, je l'avais pas vu arrivé.

Je levais tout doucement les yeux jusqu'à son visage, il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche ouverte au niveau du col, on pouvait voir plusieurs colliers qui étaient emmêlés, ils avaient l'air assez ancien.

Il avait les cheveux châtain bouclé, une petite barbe de trois jours, c'est déjà le troisième qui a ce style à croire qu'ils se font tous passer le message. Des yeux bleus et un sourire effrayant.

Je me suis tout de suite sentie attiré par lui, pas dans le sens _« Waouh ! J'ai un coup de foudre, t'es trop beau ! Donne-moi ton 06 ! »_, Non j'ai sentie que j'avais un lien avec lui, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à expliquer et qui m'effrayais. J'étais complètement perdu dans la contemplation de cet homme.

Lorsqu'il commença à parler, entendre sa voix me ramena à la raison, elle est douce, peut-être un peu trop pour mon bien

- Alors petite sœur, on se saoul déjà à cinq heure de l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse

Petite sœur ?! Mais alors c'est son frère ! Bravo Valentina ! L'alcool ne te réussis pas on dirait.

Je la regardais les yeux complètement écarquillés_ « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! C'est maintenant que je ne dois pas parler ? Parle-moiiiii » _et elle me répondait par un léger mouvement de tête, c'est un _« oui »_ ou un _« non »_ ?

- Klaus commença-t-elle en guise de bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur

- Je dérange peut-être ? Oh mais tu es accompagnée ! Il me prit la main tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il me fit un baise-moi. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Me demanda-t-il séducteur

- Vous êtes encore plus flippant que Stefan et Rebekah réunis.

Il me regarda complètement abasourdie par mes propos, ah, j'ai dit ça à voix haute... Je récupérais rapidement ma main et lançais un regard d'excuse à Rebekah _« ce n'est pas de ma faute l'alcool parle à ma place »_.

- Hum, désolé mais je crois que je vais rentrer annonçais-je en me levant, et vous laisser en famille ajoutais-je en regardant le frère et la sœur. Le dénommé Klaus avait l'air amusé et Rebekah complètement catastrophée.

A peine fis-je un pas que je titubais et me rattrapais à la table

- Bordel, je vais jamais y arriver marmonnais-je

- Je vais te raccompagner tout de suite ! suggéra Rebekah en me prenant mon bras

- T'es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec ton _frère_, le dernier mot eu du mal à sortir de ma gorge tellement j'étais gênée par ce que je lui avais dit.

- Oui, de toute façon mon frère n'a rien à me dire d'important, dit-elle tout en lançant à Klaus un regard noir

Elle m'entraina rapidement vers la sortie, je sentais le regard de Klaus vriller mon dos jusqu'à qu'on arrive dehors, l'air frais me fit le plus grand bien et me remis les idées en place.

Rebekah m'installa dans sa voiture et attacha ma ceinture de sécurité avant de se glisser derrière le volant.

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air fraîche car elle ouvrit la fenêtre de mon côté, je luis fis un petit sourire qui devait ressembler d'avantage à une grimace de son point de vue pour la remercier de son intention ou bien elle ne voulait pas que je repeigne l'intérieur de sa voiture.

Elle roulait tranquillement sûrement pour me ménager, je lui expliquais le chemin à suivre afin de me ramener chez moi, j'avais l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'avec Elena, il y a deux jours.

Faut vraiment que j'achète une voiture.

Je commençais à m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit à son frère mais elle me coupa d'un geste de la main

- Oh t'es fais pas ! Je pense même que tu lui as fais une forte impression tout à l'heure dit-elle, elle semblait sûre d'elle.

Ah ba c'est vachement rassurant, pour faire bonne impression chez les Mikaelson, soyez ivre !

- Mais plus sérieusement, fais attention, je ne fais pas confiance à mon frère, ne te retrouve jamais seul avec lui m'ordonna Rebekah me fixant dans les yeux.

En arrivant chez moi, elle m'aida à descendre de la voiture et en me soutenant jusqu'à ma porte

- ça va aller me demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Oui au pire je ferais des allers-retours entre mon lit et les toilettes rigolais-je mais merci beaucoup Rebekah

- De rien, d'un côté c'est moi qui t'es proposée d'aller boire un verre ou plus me dit-elle gênée

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai passé un super bon moment avec toi, on remet ça quand tu veux répliquais-je, peut-être sans alcool la prochaine fois rajoutais-je une envie de vomir me prenant à la gorge

Elle acquiesça en riant, me donna son numéro et redescendit jusqu'à sa voiture, juste avant de monter elle m'interpella

- Valentina! Si tu décides de partir, je pourrais venir avec toi ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour acquiescer. Oui, je ne partirais pas seule. Je ne sais pas si on deviendra de grande amies mais je pense qu'il y a certaines personnes avec qui on s'entend car on se ressemble plus que l'on ne peut l'imaginer.

**à suivre...**

**Voilà alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? Laissez-moi une petite review please ! **

**Prochain chapitre: _Entre rêve et folie...Il n'y a qu'un pas. _**


End file.
